100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!
|previous = Raise Your Hand Thing! |next = |image = Heart Pre-Broken.PNG }} "Get Your Heart Pre-Broken Thing!" is the twenty-fifth and final episode in the first season of 100 Things to Do Before High School. It first aired February 27, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Synopsis After Ronbie's girlfriend dumps him, CJ and the boys decide to take the initiative and get their hearts broken. Summary At the Martins' house, CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo watch a moaning and moping Ronbie. Mr. and Mrs. Martin reveal that Ronbie's girlfriend had broken up with him and he wasn't handling it well. Fenwick doesn't think he would react like Ronbie was if he experienced a similar situation, but Mr. Martin tells them that the first heartbreak is the hardest. This gives CJ the idea to make the next thing on the list getting their hearts pre-broken, because first crushes ended badly a majority of the time and she wants them to get it over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. Crispo is excited at the prospect of getting ice cream after accomplishing it, and Fenwick thinks it will be easy because he is emotionally strong. While CJ is distracted thinking about the list thing, Mr. Roberts ushers her into his office. He tells her he has a busy day of parent conferences and wants to know what they're doing for the next list thing so he can have a heads up. She tells him they were getting their hearts pre-broken to get it over quickly so they can move on even quicker. He is averse to the idea because it sounds bad, but she assures him they would have it done by second period. In class, Crispo asks out Sylvia, but she agrees to go on a date with him. He explains that he had wanted her to say no and that he did not want to go on a date with her, and she gets upset and begins crying. Fenwick asks out Amy Chu, an eighth grader, who turns him down and though he claims he is strong, he goes to Mr. Roberts's office in tears, interrupting a parent conference. CJ asks Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy out because she expects him to say no, but he says yes and she is surprised. As Fenwick eats ice cream, Mr. Roberts cheers him up. Fenwick says he will move on, but he goes on a rant to Amy about how successful he will be in the future. She then tells him she will get a smoothie with him. Crispo asks out more girls, but they all say yes, so he has to turn them down. They all begin crying and chase him down the hall. He hides in Mr. Roberts's office, interrupting another parent conference. He then decides to have CJ pre-break his heart because he could not handle all of the crying girls. He sets up a picnic with some of her favorite things, but she says she can't help him pre-break his heart. Fenwick walks by arm in arm with Amy and tells them about how great this thing was. Amy tells Fenwick that her ex-boyfriend Dale was looking for him. Dale finds him and chases him through the courtyard, and Fenwick tells CJ and Crispo about how this list thing was a bad idea as he runs by. When Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy shows up, CJ pushes Crispo out of the way. Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy looks at the picnic, and CJ is excited to see if he likes the same things she does, but he does not. Crispo pops up behind Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy and holds up a "CP + CJ" sign, and the chase between Dale and Fenwick continues. When Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy leaves for class, Crispo takes his seat. He asks CJ to get a smoothie with him and she says no, but because it didn't hurt him, he works harder on developing a crush for her. Fenwick tries to rush to his locker so he can avoid Dale, but he fails. Dale begins to cry about how much Amy meant to him, so Fenwick offers to help him win her back. Crispo wears a t-shirt with CJ's face on it, which saddens Sylvia when she sees it. Crispo asks for CJ to help him, but she still refuses. Crispo then takes her books and leaves, explaining that he was holding them for her because that was something good boyfriends did. He also gives her a nickname and asks her to dump him. She does, but he claims it still didn't hurt, so he would have to work harder. He leaves and she goes to Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, who asks that she carry many of his books. He gives her a nickname too, but she doesn't like any of his choices. Dale and Amy talk in the courtyard while Fenwick tells Dale what to say through a device. Amy agrees to go out with Dale again and insults Fenwick. Fenwick gets angry and talks about how amazing their date would have been, which Dale repeats to her. She gets angry with Dale and tells him she would get a smoothie with Fenwick. Fenwick apologizes as Dale chases him. He hides in Mr. Roberts's office, interrupting another parent conference, but Dale finds him. CJ rushes to her locker so she can get her books and avoid Crispo. She fails, however, and Crispo reads her a poem, which CJ likes. He asks her to get a smoothie with him, but when she sees Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, she pushes Crispo out of the way to talk to him. Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy reads a poem he wrote for CJ to her, but it doesn't impress her. Crispo appears behind Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy and holds up his "CP + CJ" sign again. In the courtyard, Dale and Fenwick tell Amy she has to choose one or the other to get a smoothie with, and they list their defining qualities. She tells them she is going with Ty Cartwright, who is athletic and intelligent, a mix of Dale and Fenwick. They are both heartbroken and go to Mr. Roberts's office, interrupting another parent conference, where they cry and eat ice cream. At the end of the school day, CJ waits for Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy so they can go get a smoothie, but she realizes she wanted Crispo to show up before her crush did, and he does. He gives her a bouquet of daisies and tells her things he likes about her. He then asks her to get a smoothie, but she turns him down when she sees Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy. Crispo tells her the rejection actually hurt that time. Sylvia comes by to tell Crispo she would never forgive him, but because he had accomplished the list thing, he tells her they could go get a smoothie and they leave holding hands. As they leave, CJ feels what Crispo had explained after she had rejected him, and she realizes she had developed feelings for him. Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy approaches her and she tells him she was not feeling well and was not in the mood to get a smoothie. Later, CJ is at home in her pajamas and eating ice cream. Ronbie tells his parents he is going on a date and tells CJ to hang in there. Mr. and Mrs. Martin go buy more ice cream while CJ continues eating her ice cream. Cast 'Main Cast' *Isabela Moner as CJ Martin *Jaheem King Toombs as Fenwick Frazier *Owen Joyner as Crispo Powers *Jack De Sena as Jack Roberts 'Recurring Cast' *Henry Dittman as Mr. Martin *Stephanie Escajeda as Mrs. Martin *Max Ehrich as Ronbie Martin 'Guest Cast' *Chazz Nittolo as Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy *Nick Furu as Dale Stubbs *Vanessa Nicole Howard as Amy Chu *Savannah McReynolds as Sylvia Simmons *Eryn Nicole Pablico as Pretty girl #1 *Piper Watts as Pretty girl #2 *Nay Nay Kirby as Pretty girl #3 *Unknown as Ty Cartwright (uncredited) Notable Dialogue Trivia *This is the series finale. *This episode was filmed in January 2015. *This episode was previously titled "Get Your Heart Broken Thing!" *Chazz, who portrays Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy, says this is one of his top three episodes of the show. *In an interview, Isabela stated that the finale left off on an emotional cliffhanger. It has romance, drama, and she joked that it will make one "emotionally unstable." She added that it made her sad. Continuity *The goggles CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo wear in "Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!" are seen again. *This is the second episode to feature Durkin's ice cream, the first being "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" *Fenwick's desire to attend Stanford is mentioned. *This is the second time Dale chases Fenwick, the first time being in "Run with the Bears Thing!" Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode guide Category:Aired episodes